Advance Wars: Dual Strike
Advance Wars: Dual Strike is the third installment in the Advance Wars series. It is a tactical RPG for the Nintendo DS handheld system which is a sequel to ''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'''' ''that was featured on the Game Boy Advance. In the game, you move your war fleet one by one over to the enemy's side, where you will then command them to take down the opponent. Right after, the enemy will go and do the same thing to you. The game can be controlled via the stylus, or by using the standard buttons. Gameplay Units Land * Infantry: Basic foot soldiers that can capture facilities. * Mech: Another type of foot soldier equipped with a bazooka, allowing them to combat vehicular units. * Recon: A lightly armored vehicle equipped with a machine gun, and has a wide movement range. * Tank: A regular tank that's effective against foot soldiers, and lightly armored vehicles. * Medium Tank- Called an Md Tank for short, these are more powerful than a regular tank. * Neotank: A Black Hole weapon that had its design stolen during the previous game, Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising. These tanks are as fast as the Tank, but are stronger than the Md Tank. * Megatank (new): A Green Earth weapon that's the strongest of all tanks, although it lacks speed. It is so powerful, it can wipe out an entire Md Tank unit in one attack. * Anti-Air: A vehicle that is effective against aerial units and infantry. * Artilley: A vehicle that can fire upon land or naval units within 2-3 squares. * Rockets: A vehicle that can fire upon land or naval units within 3-5 squares. * Armoured Personnel Carrier: Called an APC for short, these vehicles resupply fuel and ammo to adjacent units at the beginning of a turn, and after moving. They are also able to carry one foot soldier. * Missile: A vehicle that can attack air units with a range of 3-5 squares. * Piperunner (new): A vehicle that can only move on pipes and bases. It can fire at any unit except submerged Subs and cloaked Stealth within 2-5 squares. * Oozium 238 (new): Called Oozium for short, it is a unit created by Black Hole that can destroy any unit just by moving over them. It is unaffected by CO powers, Super CO powers, and Tag powers, whether it be good or bad. It uses no fuel, and can cross any terrain except sea, pipes, and any other terrain of the sort. It cannot be carried, and it can't be made anywhere. You can only control it if you place it on a map in Map Maker after you purchase it from Hachi. Naval * Lander: A unit that is able to ferry up to 2 ground units across sea terrain. * Black Boat (new): A unit that's able to carry 2 foot soldiers and repair any adjacent unit by 1 HP. While repairing, the unit will have its ammo and fuel resupplied too. * Cruiser: A unit that is strong against aerial units, subs, and even submerged subs. It can also carry 2 copter units. * Submarine: Called a Sub for short, this unit is effective against all naval units except for Cruisers. When submerged, it consumes more fuel, but it can't be attacked by any unit except for Cruisers and other Subs. * Battleship: A unit that can attack land and naval units within 2-6 squares. * Carrier (new): A unit that is effective against aerial units . It can also carry 2 air units, and when carried, they are automatically resupplied on the next turn. Air * Transport Copter: Called a T Copter for short, it can carry one foot soldier across any terrain but pipes. * Battle Copter: Called a B Copter for short, this unit can attack any unit except non-copter air units. * Fighter: An air unit that is powerful against other aerial units. * Bomber: An air unit that is effective against land and naval units. * Stealth Fighter (new): Called a Stealth unit for short, it can attack any unit except submerged Subs. Like a Sub, it can cloak itself, except it can only be attacked by Fighters and other Stealth when cloaked. * Black Bomb (new): An unmanned unit that deals 5 damage of HP to any unit within 3 squares when it explodes. Plot ES:Advance Wars: Dual Strike Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wars Category:2005 video games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS) Category:Advance Wars games Category:Nintendo games